


Book Club

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Librarian!Jane, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Slice of Life, lokane week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Jane's job at the library is a lot more interesting with Loki around.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Lokane Week Holiday Celebration 2020, Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 
> 
> Lokane Week Day Three: College/University AU  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo Square G2- Library AU
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I’ll take a new one please.”

The book on the counter was the first of Barbara Hambley’s James Asher series. The worn dust jacket behind the plastic wrapping bore a few rips, but no more than when it last left Jane’s hands. A few ink stains on the front cover were also not new. Jane flipped through the yellowing pages and then placed it on the return cart. 

“You know, most people look for books on their own,” she said, nodding at the many patrons doing just that. 

Loki looked horrified. “But then what will you do up here all alone?”

“Trust me, I’ve got plenty of homework to keep me company.” Jane jerked her head at the overflowing backpack in the break room. “Being a student librarian isn’t as boring as it looks.”

“Whoever said it was boring?” Loki asked. 

He had the first time he came in after Jane got this job. He declared his intent to spare her from the monotony of customer service by coming in every day after class and providing engaging conversation on the merits of literature. So far, he had kept his promise. It was a wonder his grades didn’t suffer for all the time he spent reading the books she recommended. 

“I gave you that book two days ago,” she said. 

“What’s your point?” he asked.

“You actually read the whole thing in two days?”

“It wasn’t long, and I’ve had a lot of time on my hands this past week.”

"What about your homework?”

“Done.”

_ “All of it?” _

“For the semester. I like to get a headstart.”

He looked so serious, Jane had to laugh. “I don’t believe you for a second, but okay. So what did you think of the book? Good?”

“Acceptable,” Loki said, leaned over the counter, not moving even when a woman came to check out a book. She glared at him and he smiled back. “I’m not sure why you believe the main character resembles me.”

“You mean Ysidro? He’s totally you,” Jane said.

“Untrue,” Loki replied. “For one thing, I am not a vampire.”

Jane balked.  _ “That’s _ why he’s not like you? Come on.”

“I think it’s a good reason.”

“Loki, if you were bitten by a vampire tomorrow, you would immediately turn into this guy. White hair and all.”

He gasped, the very idea of his midnight black locks lightening even a little utterly unthinkable to him. If Jane was more of a prankster, she might take Tony up on his offer to switch Loki’s shampoo with green hair dye one day. While she contemplated the image of Loki fuming with Oompa-Loompa hair, another woman appeared with a stack of Jack Reacher novels. Behind her was a man with some anime DVDs. 

This time, Loki graciously moved out of the way, but his eyes never left Jane’s face. “Regardless of my misgivings, I am curious to see where Mr. Asher and Mr. Ysidro go next. Might you have the next book in the series?”

“It’s in the mystery section,” Jane said, handing the Jack Reacher woman her receipt. “Which is right there. Ten steps away. I know you can do it.”

“And abandon you?” Loki shook his head. “I could never. You’ll just have to come with me.”

“I can’t leave my post right now,” Jane said. “You just live to annoy me, don’t you… oh, I’m sorry sir, you have a three dollar late fee on your account. I’m going to need payment before you can check out anything else.”

Anime guy grumbled and fished through his pocket, pulling out a handful of wet change. As he counted out nickels and dimes, Loki stepped around him. “While he is busy, shall we?”

“We shall not,” Jane said.

He feigned hurt. “You do wound me with your words, dearest.”

“I’m not the one who apparently can’t use his legs.” 

Their banter continued back and forth. The truth was, Jane knew she’d cave eventually. She’d walk with him to the mystery section, and she’d search the H’s until they found the right book. Along the way, she’d find other books she liked and spend the next few minutes gushing about how great they were. She could pass a whole shift like that. Even if the head librarian got a little miffed, she wouldn’t feel too guilty.

He was a bad influence, Loki. He always had been, even in the most mundane of times. She kind of loved him for it.


End file.
